Caring for you
by thunderincrimson
Summary: Set during “Confronted". Jack really abused his power as Red Ranger. As a result one of his team gets sick and another one is very pissed. Sky/Bridge
1. Someone is sick

Title: Caring for you

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Warnings: Mmh...well this is slash...so yeah don't like don't read! XD I warned you!! Oh and there's going to be a little Jack bashing XD

Rating: K

Chapters: 1/2

Completed: No

Summary: Set during "Confronted". Jack really abused his power as Red Ranger. As a result one of his team gets sick and another one is very pissed. Sky/Bridge

Disclaimers: sooooo not mine...really, I'm not joking...I don't own them!!! I only own the plot! XD

A/N: I don't know how this story came out!!! One minute I was watching the episode and the next I was plotting this little fanfiction...Well maybe I wanted more Sky/Bridge moments, so what's better than a cute and sick Bridge and Sky playing the concerned and super caring boyfriend??? XD Just adorable! LOL

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Sky woke up to a muffled noise. He blinked sleepily a couple of time and tried to determine the source of the noise that interrupted his sleep. He listened carefully for any sound, but he didn't hear anything. He shook his head before burying himself again under his blanket to go back to sleep. He was just starting to drift off when he heard it again. He opened his eyes, he rolled around and settled his gaze on the other bed in the room.

With the moonlight coming from the window he could make out the form of his boyfriend's body nestled under the green duvet. He frowned when he heard the noise again and decided to check on Bridge. He stood up, neared the bed in front of him and turned on the lamp on the Green Ranger's bed table. He moved the duvet from his lover's head, careful not to wake him up.

The younger boy's cheeks were flushed, his skin was pale and he was sweating. Sky pressed the back of his hand to Bridge's forehead and his frown deepened at the heat emanating from him. He had just taken off his hand when his boyfriend's body shook from a harsh coughing fit. Sky was concerned. He didn't like the sound of that cough. Making a quick decision he turn off the light and headed out of their room toward the infirmary, cursing all the way.

He didn't care that he was running around the base in his pyjamas (and it was the first time ever since his enrolling in the academy), his only concern was his sick boyfriend. Sky made record time arriving to the medical bay. He immediately approached the nurse on duty and explained to her the situation. She gave him some coughing syrup, a thermometer and something for the fever and asked Sky to bring Bridge to the medical bay first thing in the morning for a visit. Sky nodded and hurried back, stopping only once when he passed the common room. He decided to bring Bridge something to drink too, so he took a couple of bottles of juice before heading to his room.

As soon as he stepped into the bedroom, he was welcomed by a hacking cough coming from Bridge. He hurried immediately to the younger boy's bedside, turned on the light and tried to shook Bridge awake after having put down the medicines and the juice on the night stand. After a few seconds the Green Ranger started to stir. Sky watched as Bridge slowly opened his eyes, blinking a couple of time in confusion, and the Blue Ranger couldn't help but smile affectionately at the adorable sight of his waking boyfriend.

"S-Sky...what?" asked Bridge as soon as he realized what, or better who woke him up. He didn't feel well, his throat burned and he was chilled.

"Shh Bridge it's OK. You're sick, you need to take some medicine." said Sky running his hand through Bridge's silky hair, before bending to place a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. Bridge was about to talk again when another fit of coughing seized him. When he finally caught his breath he looked at Sky with a pained expression.

"Sky? I don't feel so good. My throat hurts!" he rasped pitifully. Sky felt his heart break. He didn't like watching Bridge suffer, his boyfriend was such a happy and active person and it saddened him that he had to stay in bed cause he was sick. He sat near Bridge and hugged his lover.

"I know love, I know! Come on, I have brought you some juice. Drink it, it'll help ease your aching throat." said Sky handing Bridge one of the bottle he took from the common room. The Green Ranger carefully drank the liquid not wanting to cough again. He breathed a sigh of relief when he felt the cool juice on his throat. It really helped. Sky watched as Bridge drank the juice and smiled a little when he heard the contented sigh that escaped his boyfriend. He reached for the thermometer on the night table and placed it in Bridge's ear and waited for it to measure the younger boy's temperature. Sky looked at the tiny display and frown. It read 102.

"Oh Bridgie, your fever is high! Come on, take some medicine and then let's get you in some clean clothes. You're drenched in sweat." Sky passed Bridge some pills for the fever and a spoon with the cough syrup. Bridge grimaced at the sour taste of the syrup and quickly drank a bit of juice. He cough a little and leaned on Sky who gladly embraced him. Sky rubbed his hands on Bridge's arms waiting for him to stop coughing. When he was sure that Bridge was done. He stood up and went to his boyfriend's wardrobe to grab a fresh set of PJ's to change into. He helped Bridge change and then proceeded to take the discarded clothes to the bathroom. When he returned he helped Bridge to stand up.

"Sky? Why are we standing?" the Green Ranger was watching his lover with a confused look. Sky turned to him and sported the smile that Bridge loved so much. It was a warm and sincere smile that Sky reserved only for him.

"You can't sleep in that damp sheets, you'll get sicker and there isn't a change in your wardrobe since you didn't get the chance to go to the laundry today, so you're going to sleep with me!" explained Sky, smiling at the cute look Bridge was sending him.

"But you'll get sick...I can..." the Green Ranger tried to argue, don't wanting to burden his lover.

"Nonsense! You'll sleep with me and that's final...and beside I don't get sick easily. Come on, to bed with you!" Sky turned off the light, walked his boyfriend to his bed and dragged him with him to sit. They settled under the blanked, Bridge was about to lie down when Sky stopped him. He gathered his boyfriend in his arms and propped him against his chest facing the room. He was supporting Bridge's body with his own.

"It will help with that cough and it will let you sleep better" said Sky before Bridge could say anything. "Now go to sleep, love. You need rest to heal."

Bridge felt secure in Sky's arms. The Blue Ranger always knew how to make him feel better. With a soft sigh he closed his eyes and relaxed, the cough seemed to be sated for the moment, and he quickly fell asleep lulled by his lover's steady and reassuring heartbeat.

Sky felt Bridge goes limp in his arms and he knew that the younger Ranger was asleep. He sighed softly. He KNEW Bridge would get sick and it was all Jack's fault. If it wasn't for that poor excuse of a Red Ranger, Bridge wouldn't be suffering an awful cough and a high fever. Jack was abusing his power when he made the whole team run the battle-training ground, while he was having a drink and relaxing on a chair, but he went overboard when he made Bridge run it two more times under a heavy rain only because the young empath showed up five minutes late.

Sky growled under his breath. Bridge was late only because he was being visited by Kat to monitor his psychic powers since in the last few days he was having problems with them. They were causing the younger boy headaches and he tired more easily than normal. Sky finally convinced Bridge to go see Dr. Minx and that's why he arrived late. When the Green Ranger showed up at the training field Jack didn't let him speak and told them to start training. When they completed the run and started to go to their dorms to change, Jack held Bridge back. Sky wanted to stay and wait for his boyfriend to finish talking to the new Red Ranger, but the younger boy urged him to go change, so Sky went to their dorm to take a long shower.

Once finished he noticed that Bridge wasn't in their bedroom, so he went to search for him. He found Syd and Z in the common room and asked them if they knew where Bridge was but they didn't know. Sky had frowned wondering about his younger lover's whereabouts. An hour later he still hadn't found the Green Ranger. He was returning to their room, when he spotted a muddy and soaked figure opening the door.

He quickly run to catch up with the dirty figure of his lover and reached him when he was starting to strip to take a shower. The poor boy was soaked to the bone and shivering like a leaf. In the last hour it started to rain heavily and it seems that the Green Ranger was exposed to the weather. Sky gently asked him where he had been and Bridge told him. To say that the Blue Ranger was enraged was nothing. He was ready to kill their so called leader, but Bridge stopped him. Sky complied only because it was his lover that asked him, but he wasn't happy about the situation. He was fed up with Jack's attitude. Now because of that attitude Bridge was sick and Sky was furious. In the morning, after making sure that Bridge was visited by a doctor and he was on the road of recovery, he was going to confront Jack.

With this new resolution, he let himself relax. He concentrated on the rhythmic breathing of his beloved boyfriend and soon he too fell asleep.

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Ok guys here's the first part of this little fanfiction. I hope you liked it. So what is Sky going to do to Jack? And how will our cute Green Ranger feel in the morning?? Stay tuned to find out! XD

Now scroll down a little, press that little button in the middle of the page to review, let me know what you think of this story and you'll make me a very happy girl! Virtual cookies for everybody who reviews XD Come on I know that you want a cookie!!! XD

thunder


	2. A visit to medical bay

Title: Caring for you

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Warnings: Mmh...well this is slash...so yeah don't like don't read! XD I warned you!! Oh and there's going to be a little Jack bashing and a little swearing XD

Rating: K+

Chapters: 2/3

Completed: No

Summary: Set during "Confronted". Bridge is still sick and Sky takes him to the medical bay where Kat visits him.

Disclaimers: sooooo not mine...really, I'm not joking...I don't own them!!! but if they were mine I would have a thing or two in mind for them!! XD Sadly, though, I only own the plot! Yeah such a pity...

A/N: This chapter is for Sparta, with whom I spend hours chatting about fanfictions and about the Power Ranger Universe (among other things!!!). So hun this chapter is for you and all your wonderful works (PS consider this a little push into writing more of and publishing your Parenthood fanfiction with this pairing!! LOL)!!! And now on with the reading!!!

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Bridge woke up to someone stroking his hair. He blinked a couple of times and his mouth curved in a goofy smile as he got his bearings. He was still resting against his boyfriend's chest and Sky was lovingly running a hand through his hair while his other arm was still resting on Bridge's waist. He loved the sensation of Sky's fingers in his hair. The action had always had a calming and reassuring influence on him since he was a kid and apparently it had the same effect on Sky, even if he was the one stroking the hair. Bridge sighed contently, he closed his eyes again and fully enjoyed the security and the love that Sky's presence conveyed.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" Sky's deep voice made Bridge open his eyes. He shifted a little so that he could turn his head to look into his lover's face. Sky had stopped stroking his hair and he was smiling down at him and Bridge couldn't help but return the gesture.

"Morning Sky" he croaked, his sore throat making itself known. He swallowed, but the action hurt and it caused more harm than good, making him start coughing. _"Oh yeah"_ Bridge thought _"I'm sick! Stupid cough! Ow my throat hurt..."_

Sky's smile disappeared when Bridge started coughing. He helped his young lover into a sitting position and began rubbing his back trying to ease the jolting movement of his chest. After a few long minutes the Green Ranger caught his breath and slumped against his partner. Sky held him gently and kissed his temple.

"That cough sounds awful. It doesn't seem to be any better" Sky raised his hand to Bridge's forehead "and you still have a fever, though it's not as high as it was last night." The Blue Ranger frowned as he considered what to do.

"Ok first thing first, we should get some food into you. Are you up to eat something?" Not daring to breath a word in fear of starting coughing again, Bridge simply shook his head in denial. He could just see the frown on his lover's forehead deepens at his answer. He felt guilty but he really wasn't looking forward to eat anything with his aching throat.

Sky looked at his boyfriend thinking that Bridge had to feel really bad not to want to eat. Nevertheless he knew that his lover had to eat something to keep up his strength and he was determined to see to that.

"I know that you don't feel well love, but you have to eat something. How about I fetch you some oatmeal? It won't be too hard to swallow and I know you like to eat it when you're sick." Sky tried to coax Bridge into agreeing and he smiled brightly when he saw his boyfriend look at him and nod. He kissed Bridge again on his forehead before releasing him from his arms and standing up. He quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt before turning again to Bridge, who was sitting on the bed, watching him and admiring the view. He grinned at the younger boy before pointing at him.

"I'll be right back. You stay where you are and wait for me." With that said Sky bolted from the room to fetch some breakfast for the both of them.

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

After breakfast Sky helped Bridge take a quick shower before helping him to the medical bay. It was grateful that the infirmary was near their bedroom. Bridge was already exhausted. His cough had started again with a vengeance after breakfast and his fever was rising again.

As soon as Sky entered the medical facility Kat approached them with a nurse on her heel. He told her what was wrong before letting her examining Bridge. It turned out that the young Ranger had a fever and had developed a nasty chest infection, not to mention the tiredness he was suffering lately caused by his powers.

Sky was not happy about the diagnosis and so was Kat. She asked Sky how Bridge got sick and he angrily told her what had happened. To say that the doctor was not pleased with the current leader of B Squad was nothing. She was ready to storm to Cadet Landon's quarters and talk some sense into him, but Sky stopped her. He wanted that pleasure for himself and he couldn't wait to confront the Red Ranger.

Kat looked at Sky and smiled. She was one of the first to have discovered the relationship between him and Bridge and she was happy for them. They made a really cute pair and she knew that Sky was very protective of his young boyfriend. She had no doubt that he was going to set things straight with Cadet Landon.

She was relieved that Sky was there for Bridge. She was very fond of the youngest Ranger, making him her favourite. She just loved his mild and happy character along with his lively intelligence. The boy was a young genius, he learned very quickly every subject taught to him and his science knowledge was nearly as deep as hers. That's why they had always had pleasant and insightful conversations whenever they had some free time.

Kat considered him like a son and felt very protective of him. His powers made Bridge the most vulnerable out of the Rangers and she always worried about him. She had been so happy to discover that there was someone else watching out for him and protecting him when she couldn't. Yes, Sky Tate was just the right person for Bridge Carson. They balanced one another in a perfect way and she couldn't help but approve their relationship.

"Ok Sky, make sure he takes these pills like I told you and don't forget the cough syrup and the balsam for his chest. Make him drink a lot every time he's awake to keep him hydrated. Light meals till he starts to feel better and lots of rest. I don't want him out of bed for a week. He's exhausted and his body needs to recuperate. If he get worse don't hesitate to bring him here. Now go and take care of him!"

She instructed Sky. The Blue Ranger listened carefully to what she was saying to memorize all the instructions that he had to follow. He nodded when Kat finished her little speech and smiled.

"Don't worry Kat, I'll always take care of him! Now can I bring him back to our room? You know that he doesn't like to stay here as a patient!"

Kat nodded laughing a little. Bridge loathed being in the medical bay when he was sick, he preferred to stay in the security and intimacy of his and Sky's room when he was not feeling well. He didn't like being surrounded by a bunch of "pinchers and probbers" like he liked to call the medical stuff.

She accompanied Sky to Bridge's examination room only to find the young empath asleep on the bed. They smiled fondly at him. Kat was about to shake him awake but was stopped by Sky's hand on her arm. She watched as the Blue Ranger bent down to pick his boyfriend up like he was a newborn baby, careful not to wake him. The movement made Bridge mumbled something under his breath before burying his face in Sky's chest and settling down again.

The doctor and the Blue Ranger shared an amused smile at the little scene. They began walking together to the entrance of the medical bay where Sky thanked Kat and quickly made his way back to their room.

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

When Sky entered their room it was faced immediately with a problem. Bridge's bed still needed a fresh set of sheets and he forgot to change the damp ones on his bed. Glancing briefly at Bridge's slumbering face he decided that he didn't want to wake the younger boy up. He walked over the empath's bed and gently laid him on the top of the sheets before proceeding in quickly change his bed tooking the spare blue sheets that were in his wardrobe. When he finished he carefully lifted Bridge again and put him on his fresh made bed. He cautiously covered him with his blue blanket, making sure that he was warm enough.

After he collected his and Bridge's dirty sheets he started toward the door to go to the laundry when he stopped. He remembered that he had forgot something. He turned around and spotted what he was looking for on the floor at the end of Bridge's bed. He let go of the sheets and strode to pick up the fluffy green dinosaur that he had brought Bridge on their first date. Bridge loved his stuffed dinosaur and slept with it every time that he was sick, sad, scared or alone (when Sky was not there to welcome him in his bed because away for duty).

Sky remembered fondly the first time he went away for duty after he and Bridge had officially announced their relationship. It was before their Ranger days and he was ordered to escort an alien prisoner to one of the colonies and wait for all the bureaucracy to take place. He had stayed away one week and the night he arrived back at the academy and in his room he was welcomed by an adorable sight. Bridge was curled on the top of his bed, the spare blue blanked that he usually had on the end of the bed was covering the small form of the young empath and a green dinosaur was clutched tightly to his chest. Since that week Toasty, that the name Bridge had chose for the toy, had always been Sky's substitute whenever the Blue Ranger was not around.

With Toasty in hand, Sky walked silently to his resting lover and put the stuffed animal under the blanked, near Bridge's head. He was sure that Bridge would appreciate having it when he woke up.

Kneeling down so that he was at Bridge's level, he indulged himself in kissing the fevered boy forehead. Standing up, he decided to leave his boyfriend a message to let him know where he was and that he would be back soon if Bridge woke up before he returned. After that he picked up again the sheets from the floor and walked out the room to the laundry.

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Ok ok I know that I said that this story was a two-shots but, while writing, I realized that this chapter was going to be way longer than the first one and I like balance!!! So I decided to do another chapter. For those of you who were waiting for Sky to confront Jack I just have one thing to say, well not really...I have two things to say: I'M SO SORRY and DON'T FRET!!! Next chapter is already outlined and I'll start to write it as soon as this chapter is posted!!! XD You'll get to read it next Friday, Saturday at the latest!!! XD

have a great weekend and don't forget to review!!!! I'm happy when I got feedback from you guys!

Thunder


	3. The confrontation

Title: Caring for you

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Warnings: Mmh...well this is slash...so yeah don't like don't read! XD I warned you!! Oh and there's going to be a little Jack bashing and a little swearing XD

Rating: K+

Chapters: 3/?

Completed: NO

Summary: Sky finally confronts Jack about his attitude (YAY!! We were all waiting for this! XD) and Kruger and a "surprise" person step in! XD

Disclaimers: sooooo not mine...really, I'm not joking...I don't own them!!! but if they were mine I would have a thing or two in mind for them!! XD Sadly, though, I only own the plot! Yeah such a pity...

**A/N**: I personally don't like Jack...never liked him!! In this chapter I make him an ass, so sorry to the ones that like/love Jack Landors. Oh and just a thing...I noticed that I used the wrong surname (Landon) for Jack in the previous chapters and I'll change it as soon as possible LOL This should show all of you how fond I am of him! XD Oh and a BIG thank you to **Sparta** who helped me with ideas for this chapter! XD

**VERY IMPORTANT A/N!!! BE SURE TO READ IT: **Change of plans again!! Chatting with my good friend **Sparta**, we came up with some cool ideas for this fiction, so I decided to make it longer!! YAY me! It will be an little AU cause of the character's relations. It will be set in the Parenthood Universe Sparta created. For the one of you that doesn't know what Parenthood is, I'll explain briefly (don't hesitate to go read the fics on Sparta's page!!!!). Basically Sparta paired at least a slash couple for each Power Ranger Series and some of the newest Rangers (I'm talking about RPM – since it's the new series - and SPD - remember that it's set in 2025) are sons and daughters of these couples (we are talking about MPREG here guys XD). For this story I used these pairings and families:

Zhane/Andros (In Space) have three sons (in order of age): Ziggy (RPM), Ivan (SPD A Squad Yellow) and Bridge.

Eric/Wes (Time Force) have one daughter and a son (again in order of age): Charlie (SPD A Squad Red) and Sky. Wes is the one in the pic Sky has in his room, the one of his dad and him. Wes died is battle.

Sky/Bridge – yeah I know that that you already knew this LOL

Dillon/Ziggy (RPM) - they have children, but I'll not include them in this fanfiction.

Oh and there's going to be Tanaya 7 too...as you should know by now she's Dillon sister (Charlie and I figured this out the first time we saw her!!!!! YAY for us!! XD and YAY for Tanaya, she rocks!!!) and treats Bridge like a little brother. That means she's rather protective of him and you all know how strong she is so better not cross her. XD (Jack I AM warning you!!! Having her or Dillon against you is pure suicide!)

And for your information (but they're not going to be in this story):

Ryan/Carter (Lighspeed Rescue) are Syd's parents.

TJ/Ashley (Turbo) are Jack's parents.

Merrick/Cole (Wild Force) are Z's parents.

Other clarifications:

1- Charlie and Ivan (Red and Yellow SPD Rangers) don't get along with their families, so don't expect them to step in the scene! I only told you that they are related to Sky and Bridge because it may be mentioned in the fiction in future chapters so I wanted to you to know now.

2 - We know from the show that Jack and Z grew up on the streets and that they don't know who their parents are...WRONG!!! Or at least only part of it! They DO know who are their parents but the part about growing up in the streets is right...it will be too long to explain what happened or why it happened so I'll simply say this: during the release of Vengix Virus, chaos reigned on Earth and all the past Rangers fought to stop it before it destroyed the Planet. During the resistance (before there was only Corinth City!) some of them died and other went MIA...that's the fate of Jack's and Z's parents, but I'm not telling you who went MIA and who died!!! XD

Ok enough with my talking and ON with the story!!!! XD

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Once he finished with the laundry, Sky decided it was time to deal with the person who caused the problem. He was still angry at the new Red Ranger, not only because he stole his rightful position and didn't take the job seriously, but because he was using his authority to make others do everything he should do himself.

The situation with Bridge was only the last of a long list and Sky was determined to settle things with Jack. Cadet Landors had to understand that a leader's position came with big responsibilities and that it was not something to use at his own advantage. Sky was fuming just thinking about the other Ranger's attitude.

Since he discovered that everyone had to obey the Red Ranger's orders he was acting like a prat, telling the girls to tidy their room adn having younger cadets fetch him drinks, food and doing his laundry. He believed himself a God and everyone had to do what he wanted.

"_Jackass_" thought Sky "_I bet the rule about the Red Ranger's orders is the only one he knows!! Two weeks has been here and he only looked for that rule, not to mention that he probably searched for it only after Boom told him what his status meant!! I bet he thinks it's great having everyone at his orders...well let's see how pleased he'll be after I have finished with him!! Someone has to knock some sense in that thick head of his!" _Sky smiled to himself, he was going to enjoy having "words" with Jack. _"He'll think twice before abusing his authority again...especially with Bridge!"_

Sky was reaching the entrance of the Common Room when he heard Jack's voice. He was ready to enter the common area when the words the Red Ranger was saying froze him to the spot.

"Oh come on Syd! You can't say Bridge is Ranger material. I mean the guy is a total wimp! Have you seen his fighting technique? It's ridiculous, not to talk about his so called power!! We all have powers that can create an advantage for us in battle, even Sky with that shield of his, but Bridge?? His power is not defensive nor offensive, all he does is wave a hand and see some colour!!"

Sky was fuming. How dared Jack say something like that about his Bridge? The Blue Ranger was just ready to bolt into the room, but then decided against it. He wanted to hear more and see what else Jack had to say.

"And he fools everybody with that air of innocence! All he has to do is use that puppy dog eyes look of his and he can do whatever he wants. How can anybody put up with him? He's disgusting! Gosh and he's an ALIEN himself! He's from KO35, isn't he? People from that planets are total freaks! I don't know how he was allowed in the Academy in the first place!

Not to mention the fact that he can't handle anything alone! He always runs to Sky at the first sign of trouble! Have you ever seen him alone in battle? No! He always has his _boyfriend_ with him. He's the weakest link in our squad. We should find someone more qualified to wear the Green Suit! Maybe we can use him as decoy the next fight and get rid of him...I sure won't miss him..."

"JACK" came Syd's shocked reply "How can you say that! Bridge is not weak nor a "freak" as you say!! He's a companion and our friend!! At least he's a friend to me!"

"That little faggot sure is not my friend, he.." Jack's voice carried disgust and repulsion while saying that words.

"JACK" Syd astonished tone resounded in the room.

Sky couldn't restrain himself any longer. He'd heard enough. He was going to KILL Jack. That little bastard was going to regret all he had said about his sweet, little Bridge! The Blue Ranger was beyond angry. He didn't care about the consequences, he just wanted to rip the bastard apart for the spiteful words he said.

Without hesitation he charged into the Common Room and went straight toward Jack. The Red Ranger didn't even have the time to turn around before he felt a powerful fist connect with the left side of his jaw. The power of the blow threw him off the couch he was sitting on and straight into the hard floor.

Sky didn't wait for Jack to stand up, he threw himself on top of his so called leader and started pounding on him. All the rage he felt was burning inside of him, giving the Blue Ranger more force than he possessed, but unfortunately he wasn't prepared for the kick that hit him. Thanks to the fighting skills that he gained living in the streets, Jack had, in fact, been able to react to Sky's assault. The kick made Sky stop and stumble backwards and Jack took the opportunity to stand up and ready himself for the next attack. Not a second later he was tackled by the enraged Blue Ranger. They both went to the ground and started to fight again.

Sky continued to punch Jack even if he heard voices that ordered him to stop. His rage was fuelling his attacks giving him the upper hand in the fight and he sure wasn't going to waste it. The words Jack said regarding Bridge were unforgivable and so was his behaviour. He didn't care if the Red Ranger under him was on the verge of unconsciousness, he wasn't going to stop.

The Blue Ranger was about to hit Jack again when he felt a hand grab him from behind and drag him away from his target. He spun around, fist already flying toward the person who dared interrupting him. His attack, though, was easily blocked by a firm hand around his fist. It was in that moment that he allowed himself to look at the newcomer. His gaze locked on the serious face of Eric Meyers. Sky knew, just watching at his father's face, that he was in trouble, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Eric Meyers, ex Quantum Ranger, was currently training some of the new cadets at the SPD Academy when Doggy Kruger informed him that his son was fighting with the leader of his squad and that nobody couldn't stop him.

Letting one of the students in charge he went to the Common Room to assert the situation. He was confused, Sky wasn't the type for fights so what was the cause for such behaviour? Eric knew that whatever caused his son to react violently was something serious and he was going to find out.

In the corridors he caught up with Commander Kruger and together they headed toward their destination. When they arrived they were greeted by a heated scene. Sky was furiously hitting the Red Ranger who was struggling to remain conscious and stop the blows directed at him.

Kruger yelled at Sky to stop immediately, but the Blue ranger didn't seem to have heard what his Commander was ordering him and he simple continued with his attacks. Seeing that the orders didn't have effect on Sky, Eric decided for a physical approach. He strode to where his son was fighting and grabbed him, separating him from Jack.

The ex Ranger was ready for Sky's attack, after all he was the one that thought this son that particular move. He quickly blocked the striking fist directed at him with one hand and looked at his son's face. He never saw such hatred contorting Sky's young features. Something big must have caused such strong emotion and it seemed that somehow Cadet Larsons was the source of it.

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Sky seemed to calm down a little with the presence of his father at his side. He was breathing hard both from the fight and for trying to calm himself. He barely registered Kruger commanding a couple of Cadets to escort Jack to the Medical Bay as he was focused on regaining control on his emotions.

Eric watched as the two Cadets helped Jack to his feet. The Red Ranger stood shaking on his legs, leaning heavily on the two boys that were supporting him, before letting himself be accompanied to the infirmary. To his left, he notice Syd watching him going with hard eyes on her beautiful face. Eric suspected she knew what caused the big fight as she too seemed angry at the leader of B-Squad.

Sighing, Eric turned his attention back to his son who was trying to calm himself. He put his hands on Sky's shoulders and tried to lock gaze with him. When he looked into Sky's shining blue eyes he saw a lot of emotions. Rage, hatred, incredulity and shock were the most visible, but deep down that orbs he could detect hurt, care, protectiveness and love too. It was in that moment that Eric understood that, somehow, what triggered Sky to act that way toward Jack had something to do with his beloved boyfriend, Bridge.

The ex Ranger wanted to know exactly what had happened and if Jack had caused any trouble for the young empath, Eric sure wasn't going to let it pass easily. He loved Bridge as his own son; he knew the little Kerovian since he was born and the little boy had quickly warmed his way to his heart with his innocence and his cheerful smile. The only thought of someone hurting Bridge made Eric angry, but before jumping to conclusions he needed to know the course of events.

SPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPDSPD

Ok I guess that's it for this chapter! How did you find it? Liked it or not? XD More to come in the next update. So what do you think of this new turn for the story? Be sure to let me know.

See you next chapter then!!!

Reviews would make me veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeery happy! XD a virtual piece of cake of your choice to everyone that submits a review! XD Ohh I know you want the cake, I know I want it! LOL

a big hug guys

thunder

**PS**: **IF** you didn't read the **VERY IMPORTANT A/N** at the beginning of the chapter be sure to read it now or the dynamics of the rest of the story will be a little confusing!!!!!! XD

have a great weekend.


	4. Conversations

Title: Caring for you

Author: thunderincrimson

Pairing: Sky/Bridge

Warnings: Mmh...well this is slash...so yeah don't like don't read! XD I warned you!! Oh and there's going to be a little Jack bashing and a little swearing XD

Rating: K+

Chapters: 4/?

Completed: NO

Summary: Sky tells Eric and Kruger why he attacked Jack. Bridge gets visitors and a couple of video calls.

Disclaimers: sooooo not mine...really, I'm not joking...I don't own them!!! but if they were mine I would have a thing or two in mind for them!! XD Sadly, though, I only own the plot! Yeah such a pity...

Sky stood at attention in the Command Room. Kruger was sitting in his seat and Eric was standing at his right side. Aside from them, the room was empty. The Blue Ranger had finally regained control over his emotions and now he was about to explain to his superior and to his father what caused his attack on his team leader.

"At ease Cadet"

Kruger's voice resounded in the room even if his tone was low and controlled. Sky relaxed his pose and looked at his Commander before shifting his gaze to his father.

"Cadet Tate, as you surely know, attacking a fellow Cadet is against the rules of SPD and the punishment for such an act could be the expulsion from the Academy. Since it's the first time you ever broke a rule I won't expel you, but you'll be punished for your actions. Nevertheless, before I make a decision about your punishment, I want an explanation for the scene I just witnessed in the Common Room!" concluded Kruger, looking sternly at his Blue Ranger.

Sky's face clouded before he started to answer. Trying hard to maintain control, he told Kruger and Eric what he overheard Jack saying. He still felt a blind fury burning in his chest at the spiteful words expressed by the Red Ranger and opposed to that, there was a fierce desire to shield and protect Bridge from the hurt he knew those same words would cause the young empath.

Bridge had always been a sensitive guy and his gifts only added to that. The young Kerovian took every comment about him to heart and because of that Sky didn't want his boyfriend to suffer from what Jack said, especially not in his current state. Bridge needed calm and rest to recuperate his strength and Sky was determined to see to that.

When Sky finished explaining himself, silence filled the room. Kruger was thinking on what he had been told. He knew that the Blue Ranger was telling the truth and what he heard make him fell uneasy. Jack's behaviour toward Bridge was completely uncalled for, more so since Bridge was a Senior Cadet when Jack had only just joined the Academy. His rank as Red Ranger didn't entitle him to act the way he did with his fellow team mates.

The situation was not easy. Kruger decided that both Rangers needed a punishment. Sky may have started the fight but Jack sure wasn't without fault. After all it was what he said that caused everything to begin with. The Commander pondered a little more. He wanted to listen to what Jack had to say for himself before deciding on the punishment for his two Rangers. Before he could do or think something else, Sky asked permission to speak again. Kruger focused his attention to the young Cadet again and he growled softly at what he heard. He would have to talk to Cadet Landors about leadership and command.

To his right Eric Meyers stood rigidly, jaw set and eyes alight with fury. It took all his willpower not to go straight to the infirmary and finish what his son had started. He couldn't believe the words Jack Landors directed toward little Bridge. If he had been in his son's shoes he would have acted in the very same way. He couldn't condemn Sky for what he did because he acted following his heart to defend the person that he loved the most. Eric was very proud of his son, it was in moments like that that Eric could see glimpses of his late husband in him. Right then Eric promised to himself that he would make Cadet Landors regret every insult he spat at Bridge.

"Very well, Cadet Tate. I'll let you know tomorrow morning my decision regarding your punishment. You're dismissed."

Sky saluted before turning around and walking out of the door, intended to go back to his own dorm. He was sure Bridge would be awake and wondering where he was. After all the Blue Ranger hadn't planned to beat the Red Ranger to a pulp and end up explaining his actions to the Commander. He quickened his pace, determined to reach his destination as soon as possible.

Eric throw Kruger an eloquent glare before following his son. He needed to talk to Sky alone, but that could wait till after he visited Bridge. He knew that Sky was going back to his sick boyfriend and he intended to follow him. Their main focus now was making little Bridge feel better.

Bridge slowly woke up and blinked groggily. The first thing he saw was a green blob in front of him. It smelled as a mixture of butter and Sky's cologne and Bridge knew exactly what he was looking at. Smiling, he reached out to take the fluffy form of Toasty and he hugged it to his chest. He sighed contently as he snuggled even more under the blue duvet that was covering his tired body. He looked around the room and his eyes caught sight of a piece of paper lying on the pillow, near his head. He quietly reached out to take it and read it. He chuckled a little at his boyfriend's thoughtfulness. Sky was always so caring toward him and he couldn't help but feel honoured to have him in his life.

The chuckle soon turned into a fit of coughing leaving the young Green Ranger gasping for breath. His throat burned and ached as if hundreds of tiny little needles were piercing it. Bridge could feel tears in his eyes as he tried to stop the coughing that was wrecking his chest. He curled in a small ball and hugged Toasty tighter to himself. After minutes that felt like an eternity, Bridge finally could take a breath and relax his tense body.

He stayed still for a second before reaching for the bottle of cough syrup that was on the night table. He unscrew the top and took a small sip of the liquid inside, grimacing at the sour taste of the medicine. His throat felt a little better but now he had a pounding headache. _"Man"_ he thought _"I hate being sick!". _Bridge raised his hands to his aching temples and started to massage them a little.

When he finally was starting to feel better, a loud beeping sound started to resound in the room. He quickly reached for the activating commands of the video screen on the night table and saw a massage telling him that he had an incoming call. He pushed a few buttons and the blank screen came to life showing the person who was calling him.

"BRIDGIE!!"

The loud yell that came through the device made Bridge flinch, his head pounding again.

"Dad please, lower you voice! I have a killing headache!" Bridge asked looking pitifully at his father. He really wasn't feeling well.

Zhane took a good look at his son and frowned in concern. Bridge's face was pale in contrast to his flushed cheeks, he had black rings under his eyes in sign of exhaustion and little tremors shook his body. His voice was scratchy signalling a sore throat and the hands that were massaging the sides of his head clearly gave away the headache his baby boy was suffering from.

In that moment all that Zhane wanted was to be at the Academy to take care of his sick son. The ex Silver Ranger reached out to touch Bridge's face on the screen as if he could actually stroke his son's flushed cheeks. Bridge was clingy when he was sick and he always seek human comfort during any illness. Zhane remembered how Bridge always wanted to be with him or Andros or one of his older brothers when he was not feeling well.

"Oh Bridge! How did you get this sick?" asked Zhane with a soft voice.

"Don't worry about me dad! It's just a cold. I got caught in the rain yesterday!" Bridge explained trying to cover up the real reason why he was out in the rain in the first place. He didn't want his father to get angry, knowing full well what his dad was capable of doing if he thought that someone was messing with one of his sons.

Zhane looked intently at his son, he knew Bridge better than anyone and lying was not his son's strong point.

"Bridge baby, as much as you want to make me believe it, I know you didn't just got caught in the rain. Now you know that I have other ways of finding out what you're hiding but I don't want to use them so please tell me the truth" said Zhane frowning a bit at his son's lie.

Bridge sighed tiredly and started explaining everything to his dad, from the exhaustion caused by his powers to Jack's punishment the day before. He didn't look at Zhane's face as he told him Jack's unfair order to train even in the pouring rain because he knew exactly what would be his dad's reaction to that.

"HE DID WHAT???" Zhane roared. "Are you telling me that not only did he didn't ask why you were late but he ordered you to a double training under the rain when he for starters didn't do anything of it??? I'm going to have a talk with Kruger about this situation. He should be able to control what happens in his Academy! And that Jack...how dare he..."

"Dad please...stop it...DAD" Bridge tried to stop his father's tirade, only to start to cough violently again. He double over and tried to catch his breath, but his throat wouldn't cooperate with him.

Zhane looked at his son in concern. He felt helpless to help him and it broke his heart to see his son suffer without him being able to sooth him. The ex Silver Ranger called his son's name trying to get his attention and he started telling him what to do to try and stop the coughing but Bridge didn't seem to listen to him.

Bridge heard his father's voice but he didn't give attention to what he was saying. He was trying hard to relax his chest's muscles to cease the cough that was exhausting him and not to mention that it was making it hard to breath. The Green Ranger was so focused on his breathing that he didn't hear the door open nor the two new voices that accompanied the one of his father.

Eric and Sky were walking the corridors side by side. Together, they were making their way to Sky and Bridge's room to check on the younger boy. Eric was watching his son out of the corner of his eye and could detect the need to stay near his boyfriend after was just happened in the Common Room.

"So tell me, how's Bridge?" Eric asked. He knew that Bridge was sick but he didn't know what exactly the young Ranger had.

"Well for starters he's exhausted. His powers are acting weirdly lately and it's draining him. He wasn't well enough to train yesterday, much less do it in the pouring rain, now he's got a fever, an ongoing headache and his throat hurts, not to mention the horrific cough that sometimes takes away his breath." Sky replied to his dad, shuddering when he told Eric about the cough.

"Seems to me that he's a pretty sick boy right now. Let's go see if we can do something to help your boyfriend's get better. Don't worry about Jack or Kruger, let's focus on Bridge ok?" Eric encouraged and Sky looked at him smiling before nodding in agreement.

Father and son reached their destination a couples of minutes later and Sky reached immediately to enter the door's safe code. As soon as the door slid open, they saw Bridge doubled over on Sky's bed, coughing harshly and they hear Zhane's voice from the video phone on the right of the bed.

They both leaped into action and in a matter of seconds they were at Bridge's side. Eric crawled behind the young Ranger and make him lean against his chest. With a gentle hand he raised Bridge's head so that the boy could breath easily and started massaging the Green Ranger's chest coaxing his muscles to relax.

Sky watched as his Eric took control of the situation and as soon as Bridge started to calm down he handed his dad the bottle of cough syrup from the night table. The Blue Ranger waited as Eric helped Bridge took a sip of the medicine before stepping forward and brushing his lover's hair out of his face. Bridge's face was pale and sweaty and Sky's heart clenched at the sight. He bent forward and placed a gentle kiss on Bridge's forehead before starting brushing his fingers through the younger boy's hair.

"Bridge baby? Are you ok? Meyes, tell me how's my baby boy!" From the video phone came the frantic voice of Zhane. Eric turned his attention to his friends and smiled a little.

"Shut up Blondie! Your son is ok! Just a little out of breath! He'll be al right!" said Eric before turning his attention briefly to his son. "Sky go in the Common Room and fetch Bridge a cup of hot milk and honey. It will help soothing his throat."

Eric watched his son nodding and placing a second kiss on Bridge's forehead before heading out of the room. He then turned to Zhane again and his gaze hardened.

"Zhane, please, call Andros! We have something to discuss!"

Uh oh I have the impression that Jack will be in trouble! He didn't know what he was up against when he picked on Bridge! What will Eric discuss with Zhane and Andros? What will be Kruger's decision on Sky and Jack's punishment? We'll find out in the nest chapter! Keep on reading! XD

I'm sorry for not posting this chapter sooner but in the meantime I wrote three oneshots, one about Sky/Bridge, one for Charmed and one for Torchwood. Go check them out! XD

Thunder


End file.
